It is an essential development trend nowadays to use high molecular fiber composite material combined with other products of various functionality and uses in view of today's demand for properties such as light weighted, high strength and high flexibility in design to develop products of various use. Due to the demand for low-profile and light weighted products, design generally focuses on high strength. However, high physical strength often comes with the disadvantage of increased brittleness, causing the material to break when subject to a force. In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to increase the damping characteristic to increase the vibration damping effect when subject to a force.
When a transport used robotic arm moves at a high speed (2.8 m/s), or rotates (210°/s), it will cause displacement, deformation and vibration. And when the time it took for the vibration of the high molecular fiber composite material fabricated robotic arm to stop is too long, it is required to wait for longer time for the swing to stop or the vibration to reduce to an acceptable degree for the next movement. As a result, this will affect the productivity. Therefore, it is required to reduce the decay time of the vibration to ensure good productivity.
Several references have indicated that a fiber composite material has the effect of vibration damping; however, the extent of vibration damping is still insufficient. Thus, there is a need to increase the vibration damping as well as maintaining the material hardness.